star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacen Pavan
Jacen Pavan is a human male that was born into a slave trade on Eiattu 6. He would work for Ryo and Ebor the Hutt on Janno until his teens and then he would escape with the help of Bruce Starkiller and Pris Sunrider. Years later, Jacen joined Andres' Jedi Academy on Coruscant and became a valued member of the order. Biography Early Life Jacen was born on Eiattu 6 to a lower class family, which would make him a prime target for the Blood Syndicate to recruit at a young age to work in the spice factories on Janno. Jacen was taken from his family and forced into slave labor on Janno within the spice factories in Canto City. He served in the factories for many years until he became a teenager, which was when he became angered and realized what the Hutts had been doing to him and his fellow slaves. It wouldn't be until Bruce Starkiller and Pris Sunrider, another slave in the factory, would lead a revolution against their overseer, Ryo, and escape Janno. Bruce Starkiller took them all to Talus to seek refuge and go their separate ways. Jacen quickly took a transport back to his homeworld, but could not find his family as they had gone missing. He spent years of his life trying to search for them to no avail. He believed that his parents were executed by the Hutts or the Empire, so he joined the New Alliance to seek answers and fight. The Rogue Dozen When Pris Sunrider joined the Alliance and created the Radical Rebels group, Jacen joined with her along with several other slaves from Janno who joined the Alliance. Pris's mission was to attack Janno to get revenge on Ryo and the Hutts as well as destroy the Imperial factories that had been constructed on the planet. The radical group underestimated Ryo's forces on the planet and lost a few members of their team, so they had to result to hiding to stay alive. Pris left for Tatooine to find Bruce Starkiller and Hanhar; she then returned with the two heroes to aid them in their fight against the Hutts and Empire. Their leadership allowed the group to make advancements on their enemies and their strikes dealt heavy blows to their operations. Jacen worked closely with Bruce Starkiller when he was assigned to his squad during missions. Their group had become so famous across the world that they were labeled as the Rogue Dozen by rebel sympathizers on Janno. During the final battle of Janno at the Canto factories, Pris betrayed Bruce and Hanhar in order to save her own life while the facility burned to the ground. Bruce and Hanhar killed her and escaped with their lives and returned to the group to help them leave Janno as well. The remaining members of the team returned to the Alliance with Bruce and they would be reinstated into the military as a special forces unit: The Rogue Dozen. Jacen served with the Rogue Dozen for the remainder of the Roman Wars, taking part in every key battle that would eventually lead to the destruction of Roman's Empire at Lehon. Becoming a Jedi